Sayap Es
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Dingin membeku, suasana ini sudah sering aku rasakan dengan kulitku. Hamparan salju membentang luas, putih bersih.
1. Pertama

**Kaga: ohayou minna xD Kaga kembali!**

**Degel: kau mau bikin fic yang tidak-tidak lg kan? *deathglare**

**Kaga: ah ga kok ayah, Cuma sedikit yaoi ajah**

**Degel: yaoi?! Kaga! Siapa yang akan kau korbankan?!**

**Kaga: ayah… e-eh…? *keceplosan aku**

**Degel: Kaga! *siap melontarkan diamond dust**

**Kaga: kabur!**

**Degel: jangan kabur lho anak durhaka! Ayahmu sendiri dijadikan korban!**

**Here we go**

**Sayap Es**

**Degel POV**

Dingin membeku, suasana ini sudah sering aku rasakan dengan kulitku. Hamparan salju membentang luas, putih bersih. Sudah seminggu aku tak melihatnya beredar disekitar sini.

Dimana dia? Ah apa aku rindu padanya? Padahal biasanya jika sudah beberapa hari aku tak menghubunginya, ia akan datang dan langsung menerjangku yang bahkan tak siap menghindainya sedikit pun.

Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan datang kesini. Dimana si Scorpio itu? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku melangkah dihamparan salju dingin nan putih, beberapa serpihan salju menempel di pelindung kaki juga sepatuku dan sebagian menempel dicelana panjangku.

Aku berjalan menuju pondok, tapi terhenti langkahku saat aku melihat sesosok lelaki sedang berdiri, menunggu pemilik pondok kembali. Lelaki berbadan kekar berambut biru bergelombang panjang.

"Kardia…?"

**Kardia POV**

Sudah lebih dari sebulan aku tak ketempat ini, rasanya kangen juga, terutama dengan si pemilik pondok. Akhirnya dengan nekad kulangkahkan kaki ini menuju Bluegard.

Menunggunya didepan pondok, sudah dua jam aku menunggunya di depan pondoknya. Dan akhirnya suara yang kurindukan terdengar ditelingaku, memanggil namaku.

"Kardia…?"

Kudongakkan kepalaku, sosok yang kurindukan berdiri disana, "hei Degel. Aku agak bosan tinggal di Sanctuary," aku tertawa garing menatapnya.

Lelaki dengan surai hijau toska panjang nan lurus menghampiriku, "kau seharusnya beristirahat di Sanctuary. Bagaimana jika jantungmu kambuh?" Degel terlihat sedikit khawatir akan kondisiku.

"Justru aku datang kesini. Ini tempat yang dingin, tidak terasa panas," aku terkekeh sedikit pada Degel yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Ia terdiam sejenak, "ayo masuk, tak baik mengobrol di depan pintu," ia membuka pintu dan menyuruhku untuk masuk.

**Normal POV**

Kedua Saints Athena itupun masuk ke pondok sang Saint Aquarius, "Di luar dingin sekali," Kardia sedikit menggigil.

Degel menatap si Scorpio lekat, "aku akan nyalakan perapian, sabar sebentar" kata Degel menuju ke perapian menambahkan kayu bakar dan menyalakannya.

"Haah lumayan," Kardia duduk di depan perapian, menghangatkan dirinya yang tengah kedinginan akibat menunggu Degel di luar.

Degel bergegas mengeluarkan selimut tebal dan memberikannya pada Kardia, "kau mau coklat hangat?" tanya Degel menatap Kardia.

Kardia terlihat berpikir sejenak sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang Degel berikan padanya, "aku mau kopi susu saja," jawab Kardia menatap Degel penuh harap ia akan memberikan kopi padanya.

Tatapan Degel berubah serius, "kau seharusnya lebih sayang pada jantungmu, Kardia. Coklat panas atau tidak sama sekali?" tanya Degel lagi.

Kardia memanyunkan bibirnya, "baiklah coklat panas satu," akhirnya ia mengalah pada Degel.

Degel terkekeh, "tuan besar Kardia tumben sekali anda mengalah," sedikit mengejek Kardia, ia bergegas menuju dapur mempersiapkan segelas coklat panas dan secangkir teh.

"Diamlah. Tempat ini dingin aku tak mau berdebat," ucapnya singkat, masih terlihat badannya yang kekar sedikit gemetar kedinginan di dalam selimut tebal milik Degel.

Tak lama, akhirnya Degel kembali membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas coklat panas Kardia dan secangkir teh untuk dirinya, "ini…" ia menyodorkan segelas coklat panas kepada Kardia, dan duduk di sebelah sahabatnya.

"Ah terima kasih," Kardia mengambil coklat panas itu meniupnya sebentar, menghirupnya dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. "Hangat sekali," wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

Degel terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kardia sambil menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit teh miliknya, menikmatinya.

"Tapi ada urusan apa kau datang kesini Kardia?" tanya Degel menatap lekat sahabatnya itu.

Kardia terdiam sejenak, terlihat berpikir, "aku bosan di Sanctuary tidak ada dirimu. Rasanya ada yang kurang saja, makanya aku kesini mengunjungimu. Lega sudah bisa melihat sahabatku," jawab Kardia tersenyum terlihat polosnya.

Degel tersentak, wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah padam dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudah, sementara tinggallah disini. Aku masih belum bisa kembali ke Sanctuary," Degel bangkit dan bergegas menuju dapur, "akan kusiapkan makan malam."

Kardia tersenyum, "ah terima kasih. Aku sudah lapar dari tadi," Kardia terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya, "kenapa? Apa tugasmu masih ada yang belum selesai?" tanya Kardia bingung.

Degel menggeleng, "bukan… anak ini…" sedari tadi ada anak berambut merah panjang nan lurus menempel pada kaki Degel, "namanya Camus, dia masih harus belajar disini," Degel memperkenalkan anak lelaki yang terlihat pendiam dan pemalu ini pada Kardia.

Kardia memperhatikan dengan seksama, "sepertinya anak yang tidak berisik seperti Milo, hahaha," Kardia tertawa garing.

Camus hanya membungkuk sesaat pada Kardia dan kembali bersembunyi di belakang kaki Degel.

"Anak yang pemalu ya? Mirip denganmu," ujar Kardia tersenyum pada Degel.

Degel tersenyum, "kau mainlah dulu dengan Kardia, aku akan membuatkan makan malam," Degel menyuruh Camus bermain dengan Kardia sedangkan dirinya menyiapkan makan malam.

Camus mengangguk pelan, ia berlari kesisi Kardia dan duduk dengan tenang, selama sang guru menyiapkan makan malam.

"Jadi… namamu Camus, ya? Anak didik Degel? Sudah berapa lama disini?" tanya Kardia memulai pembicaraan.

Anak bernama Camus itu hanya mengangguk pelan, tapi ia tak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Kardia sedikit mengernyit, "hei, kau itu sudah lama ada disini? Calon Saint dari Sanctuary kan?" tanya Kardia lagi.

Camus menatap lekat Kardia, lalu, "_sensei_ mengajarkanku untuk tidak berbicara lebih jauh pada orang asing," jawabnya datar, tak lama terdengar suara terkekeh Degel dari dapur.

_Facepalm_ Kardia menatap bocah kecil ini iba, "hoi Degel! Kau ini mendidik apa sih?" tanya Kardia agak kesal, "anak ini kenapa jadi mirip sekali dengamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Degel tersenyum, "Camus itu bukan dari Bluegard, tapi Siberia… kau juga salah, menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun pada anak sekecil itu," kata Degel sembari menuangkan sop hangat kedalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

"Aku hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit, tak kusangka jawaban yang diberikan malah begitu," ia pun merebahkan badannya dilantai, memperhatikan Camus dengan seksama, "Camus, kau kenal dengan Milo?" tanya Kardia lagi.

Camus mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kardia sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, "Milo? Iya, kenal," jawabnya singkat.

Mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telungkup, dengan wajah menatap Camus dan dagu yang ditopang oleh tangan kanannya, "sudah kuduga. Kau akan berteman baik dengan Milo," ia terkekeh dan tersenyum.

Mendengar pembicaraan itu, Degel tersenyum simpul. Mengambil sebuah piring besar dan meletakkan ayam kalkun yang baru matang di atas piring tersebut dan segera membawanya ke meja makan.

"Camus, bantu aku membawakan piring-piring itu, ya," Degel menyuruh Camus sambil menunjukkan 3 buah piring yang ditumpuk rapi dan dengan segera ia mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh gurunya. "Kardia, tolong bantu aku juga. Aku tak mungkin menyuruh Camus yang masih kecil untuk mengambilnya," Degel pun lalu menatap Kardia.

Kardia bangun dan bergegas menuju Degel, "apa yang harus kuambil?" tanyanya bertolak pinggang.

"Di sana ada semangkuk besar salad sayuran, juga ada sepiring buah pencuci mulut. Bisa tolong ambilkan?" pinta Degel ia meletakkan semangkuk besar sup ayam yang masih sangat panas dan juga sebakul nasi.

Kardia langsung mengerjakan yang diperintahkan Degel, tanpa keluhan dan dumelan. Dan meletakkannya dimeja makan.

Malam itu Kardia makan bersama Degel dan anak didiknya di pondok Degel, "Kardia, kau kesini apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan anak didikmu yang bernama Milo itu?" tanya Degel menatap Kardia yang dengan tenang melahap makanannya.

"Tidak masalah, anak itu bukan anak manja. Dia bahkan bilang, 'jika kau tak kembali dalam beberapa hari, aku akan tinggal ditempat Hasgard', dia berkata begitu dengan lantangnya," jawab Kardia sambil melahap makanannya kembali.

…

**Keesokkan harinya.**

"Kardia!"

"Kardia bangun!"

Kardia tak beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan kembali menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya, "berisik Degel. Tumben sekali kau-?" tersentak dan dengan wajah tak percaya menatap sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang bergelombang dihadapannya.

"Milo!" serunya terkejut bukan main, "kau mau apa disini?!" tanya Kardia bingung bukan main.

"Curang kau Kardia! Kau pergi sendirian kesini, padahal aku sudah bilang. Kalau kau ketempat Camus, aku ikut!" anak kecil energik yang dipanggil Milo ini protes pada Kardia yang meninggalkannya pergi sendirian ke Bluegard.

Kardia tak habis pikir anak ini akan nekad pergi kesini, diawal dia bilang akan tinggal di tempat si banteng itu. Kenapa sekarang malah berada disini? Dasar anak plin plan.

Camus berdiri disebelah Milo memegangi sebuah buku ditangannya, menatap Kardia lekat dan berlari berhambur memeluk kaki Degel yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Degel, ia sesekali menepuk kepala anak didiknya pelan dan menatap sahabatnya juga Milo anak didik sahabatnya itu.

"Sejak kapan anak ini disini?" tanya Kardia mengangkat Milo bagaikan mengangkat anak kucing.

Degel tersenyum kecil, "sejak pagi buta. Berdiri menunggu didepan pintu sampai kedinginan, seperti gurunya," Degel sedikit terkekeh.

"Ah kau menghinaku Degel," Kardia diam menatap anak didiknya lalu menghela napas, "kau bisa ada disini karena siapa?" tanya Kardia memegang kepala Milo.

"Di teleport Shion," jawaban singkat dan padat dihiasi senyum polos kekanak-kanakkan Milo.

'Anak ini pasti membujuk Shion yang jelas tak sanggup menolak, apalagi bujukan anak setan ini,' batin Kardia sambil melirik Milo yang masih senyum-senyum ga jelas.

"Camus, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kangen aku, Kardia jahat. Dia janji akan membawaku jika pergi kesini, tapi dia meninggalkanku," Milo terlihat curhat dengan Camus yang wajahnya masih datar-datar saja.

Kardia memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama, "kau benar-benar menyukai Camus ya?" tanya Kardia _to the point_ membuat Camus sedikit memerah.

Milo tersenyum mengangguk mantap, "tentu saja, Camus itu kan manis sekali," Milo memeluk Camus yang tak berdaya melawannya membuat Degel dan Kardia tertawa melihatnya.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: oke oke, akhirnya ini dia chapter pertama Sayap Es saia… ummm mau diapain ya?**

**Degel: Kaga! Kau mau melakukan apa lagi? ***_**deathglare**_

**Kaga: eh… tidak kok ayah, tenang saja…**

**Kardia: waaaahhh, saia juga masuk ya? Hahahaha, yaaah minta reviewnya ya**

**Kaga: heeee? Kardia?! Ya sudahlah, tolong di review ya, arigatou ^^**


	2. Kedua

**Kaga: okay, Kaga here! Kita lanjutkan chapter Sayap Es kita.**

**Degel: kelihatannya, kau mau bikin Milo sama Camus yang jadi korban Kardia ya?**

**Kaga: ga kok ayah, alurnya ga gitu juga.**

**Degel: ya terserah kamu aja deh.**

**Oke oke**

**Here we go.**

**Sayap Es**

**Kardia POV**

Aku masih tinggal di Bluegard dengan Degel dan anak didiknya Camus, ditambah Milo yang datang dengan membujuk Shion untuk menteleportnya kesini.

Aku tak habis pikir anak itu akan nekad meminta Shion yang memang tak akan tahan bujuk rayu anak itu untuk mengirimnya kesini. Yaaah, memang senang juga sih melihatnya berinteraksi senangnya dengan Camus, tapi sifat nekatannya itu kadang bikin kesal juga.

Padahal aku kesini untuk bertemu Degel, aku sudah rindu dengannya sejak seminggu yang lalu ia ditugaskan kembali ke Bluegard ini.

_Flashback_

'_jadi kau akan pulang kampung? Berapa lama kau akan di Bluegard?' aku menanyakan itu pada Degel yang akan pergi ke Bluegard seminggu yang lalu._

'_aku tak begitu tahu, aku akan di Bluegard berapa lama,' jawab Degel._

'_hmmmm, baiklah,' aku sedikit mendehem. 'berhati-hatilah, musuh selalu ada dimana-mana' aku memperingatkannya supaya berhati-hati._

_Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis._

_End flashback_

Yaah begitulah, tapi lama-lama ditinggal sendiri di Sanctuary aku juga bosan. Akhirnya aku nekad saja pergi ke Bluegard ini. Tak disangka anak ini pun ikut nekad menyusulku, salah aku menitipkannya pada Shion, kupikir karena dia sayang anak-anak makanya mungkin dia bisa menjaga Milo dengan baik. Tapi malah kalah oleh bujuk rayu anak ini.

"Kardia! Dingin nih! Minum coklat hangat ya!" Milo merengek padaku yang sedang memperhatikan Degel melatih Camus.

Aku menghela napas, "nanti!" jawabku agak malas.

"KARDIA!" ia terus menarik-narik tanganku.

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi, "baiklah-baiklah," akhirnya aku menyerah, sedangkan wajah Milo tersenyum senang. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Degel, "hoi! Degel kau mau kubuatkan coklat panas? Camus juga?" aku sedikit berteriak.

Degel menoleh padaku dan mengangguk kecil, kulihat dirinya berbicara pada Camus lalu tak lama anak itupun mengangguk juga.

"Baiklah"

**Normal POV**

Kardia berjalan menuju pondok, anak berambut pirang bernama Milo itu mengikutinya dibelakangnya. Ia menuju dapur, membuka kotak coklat instan dari lemari, tak lama menagmbil sebuah panci untuk merebus air.

"Kardia…" panggil Milo.

"Hmmm…" Kardia hanya mendehem, sambil menyeduh coklat instan dengan air panas yang baru mendidih.

"Kau menyukai Degel kan?" tanya Milo dengan wajah polos.

Kardia sedikit tersentak, ia lalu melirik Milo anak didiknya lalu terkekeh, "anak kecil tahu apa? Kau juga menyukai Camus kan? Yaaah sama lah dengan dirimu," Kardia terkekeh dan akhirnya tertawa.

Milo tersenyum, "berarti kita sama ya," ujar Milo lalu nyengir menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Ini, milikmu," ia menyodorkan segelas coklat panas pada Milo, lalu Kardia mengangkat nampan berisi tiga gelas coklat panas, "jangan samakan aku dengan anak kecil sepertimu," ia pun tertawa sambil membawa nampan itu keluar.

Di teras pondok sudah terlihat Degel dan Camus yang kelelahan sedang terduduk menanti segelas coklat panas buatan Kardia.

"Ini," Kardia menyodorkan segelas coklat panas pada Camus, "hati-hati panas," kemudian ia menyerahkan segelas lagi pada Degel.

"Terima kasih ya," Degel sedikit tersenyum, sedangkan kedua anak kecil itu terlihat berbincang-bincang dan kadang terdengar sedikit melantur.

Degel sedikit terkekeh mendengar kedua anak didiknya dan sahabatnya itu berbicara melantur tak tentu arah, sambil menyeruput sedikit coklat panasnya. Ia menatap Kardia dan tersenyum, begitu juga Kardia, ia balas tersenyum pada Degel.

"Tak kusangka kau akan kesini. Aku senang sih, tapi seharusnya kau lebih manjaga kondisimu, Kardia," Degel tersenyum menatap sosok sahabatnya.

Kardia terkekeh sesekali, "kan sudah kubilang. Tak ada dirimu di Sanctuary rasanya sepi sekali," jawab Kardia, "hei! Kalian mainlah didalam disini dingin, nanti kalian masuk angin," Kardia menyuruh kedua anak didiknya dan sahabatnya ini untuk masuk kembali ke pondok.

Kedua anak itu mengangguk pelan, lalu segera bergegas masuk ke dalam pondok. Di teras pondok sekarang hanya ada Degel dan Kardia, "nah, sekarang hanya kita berdua," Kardia sedikit mendekat pada Degel.

Wajah Degel memerah, panas hawa disekitar mereka, walaupun udara diluar dingin bersalju. "Aku rasa kau sudah merencanakan ini ya," sedikit terkekeh, ia menatap lekat sahabatnya, bukan. Bukan lagi sahabatnya, tapi lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Singkat, Kardia mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di bibir Degel. Hingga wajah pria dengan rambut hijau toska panjang nan lurus ini memerah. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Inilah momen yang ditunggu Kardia, berdua dengan Degel. Tangan Kardia merangkul Degel membuatnya semakin mendekat, suasana Bluegard sedang sangat dingin tapi udara sekitar mereka berdua sangat hangat.

**Degel POV**

Lelaki dengan rambut biru bergelombang ini memelukku dengan eratnya. Aku pun balik memeluknya, hangat, tubuhnya terasa hangat dan panas, "Kardia… apa jantungmu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir, karena sedari tadi suhu tubuhnya naik terus.

Dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah ia menjawab, "aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin sedikit kelelahan," tiba-tiba tubuhnya merosot, suhu tubuhnya terus naik tak wajar.

"Kardia!" aku langsung panik saat tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Kupegang tubuh panasnya, panas, dan terus naik. Kuletakkan tangan kananku didadanya dan tangan kiriku menopang tubuhnya, kualirkan cosmo dinginku lewat tangan kananku untuk menstabilkan suhu jantungnya.

Kulihat ia meringgis sesekali, dan akhirnya tenang, "kau tidak apa-apa, Kardia?" tanyaku sedikit panik.

Ia mengangguk sesaat, "aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar ya," ia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Tunggu. Kita masuk dulu, disini kau bisa masuk angin, ayo," aku menopang tubuhnya memapahnya masuk ke dalam pondok.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam pondok, "Kardia! Degel, kenapa Kardia?" Milo menghampiriku yang sedang memapah Kardia.

"Diam kau…" Kardia mendengus pelan pada Milo.

Aku tersenyum pada Milo, "ia butuh istirahat sebentar. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu, ya" kami melewati kedua anak didik kami.

Kubawa Kardia ke kamar membaringkan tubuh kekar sang Scorpio lemah ini di kasur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang agak tebal.

Terdengar suara desahan Kardia yang sedang menatapku, "kau… terlihat khawatir sekali, tidak biasanya," ujarnya dengan suara lemah dan napas terengah-engah.

"Aku selalu khawatir," aku mengompres Kardia dengan handuk hangat, "aku selalu khawatir denganmu yang nekad begini," lanjutku sambil membenarkan selimut Kardia.

"Aku nekad karena ingin bertemu denganmu, Degel," ia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembutnya, kurasakan panas tubuhnya yang masih tinggi namun mulai stabil.

**Normal POV**

Pagi cerah Bluegard, sinar matahari menyinari salju putih yang menutup tanah, Kardia terbangun dari tidurnya. Sekali lagi ia dirawat oleh Degel karena jantungnya lagi.

Dilihatnya Degel tertidur dibangku sampingnya, masih dengan kacamata melekat diwajahnya juga sebuah buku dipangkuannya. Ia bangkit dan meraih sebuah selimut dan menyelimuti Degel yang masih tertidur.

…

Tak lama, Degel pun terbangun, "Kardia…?" matanya melihat sekeliling, tapi tak menemukan sosok sang Scorpio.

Ia buru-buru bangkit, keluar mencari sang Scorpio, menuju kamar anak-anak tapi tak ditemukan si Scorpio itu hanya anak-anak yang masih tertidur. Dimana dia? Dimana sang Scorpio?

Dapur, kamar mandi, ruang makan, ruang tamu, tak ada dimana-mana. Panik melanda pria dengan surai hijau toska panjang dan lurus itu. Akhirnya ia mendengar suara tertawa dari luar.

'Itu? Suara Kardia,' gumam Degel, ia segera melesat keluar dan melihat Kardia sedang bermain dengan beberapa ekor angsa putih. Terkadang ia terkekeh dan tersenyum.

"Kardia…"

"Oh, Degel. Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan senyum.

"Kau itu! Aku khawatir kau tak ada di kamar! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sampai panik, kau benar-benar senang melihatku panik ya?" Degel terlihat marah dan sedih juga wajah khawatirnya masih tersirat jelas.

Kardia terdiam menatap wajah Degel yang marah ditambah khawatir padanya, "maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin bermain sebentar dengan angsa ini," ia merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Degel.

"Jahat…" ucap Degel pelan, ia benamkan wajahnya didada Kardia, terdengar detak jantungnya yang stabil, juga rasa panas didadanya.

"Aku memang jahat kan?" Kardia terkekeh mengangkat wajah Degel dan mengecup ringan bibir Degel kembali.

Degel menatap mata Kardia, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan akhirnya Kardia mendaratkan satu kecupan panas dibibir merah muda Degel, disaat bersamaan angsa-angsa yang tadi bermain dengan Kardia terbang ke langit dengan beberapa bulu putihnya yang bertebaran.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: oke, chapter ini sedikit Sho-Ai, belum terlalu hot ya, hehehehe**

**Degel: Kaga! Kau itu senang sekali ya mengerjai ayahmu ini!**

**Kaga: ah, ayah… kan ayah senang jika itu paman Kardia**

**Kardia: aku tak mau dibilang senang, tapi ini cukup menyenangkan ya**

**Degel: Kardia! Apa yang kau katakan?**

**Kaga: tuh kan, paman Kardia pasti senang**

**Kardia: yaaah, mau senang atau apa, review ya, please ^^**

**Kaga: Kaga juga mohon ^^**


	3. Ketiga

**Kaga: minna… Kaga datang… untuk yang berpuasa semoga tahan godaan membaca lanjutannya xD**

**Degel: apa maksudmu Kaga?**

**Kaga: eh ayah… hehehe R.A.H.A.S.I.A oke mari kita lanjutkan Sayap Es kita xD**

**Here we go**

**Sayap Es**

**Degel POV  
**Hampir seminggu sudah Kardia dan muridnya mendekam di Bluegard bersamaku, aku senang dengan kehadirannya. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa meninggalkan tugasnya di Sanctuary dengan seenaknya saja, berkali-kali aku  
menasehatinya supaya pulang dan melakukan pekerjaannya.

Tapi, "tugas di Sanctuary sudah selesai semua kukerjakan. Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku, Degel," jawabnya dengan  
santai.

Tumben, sangat jarang Kardia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sangat baik dan cepat. Yaah Scorpio itu  
terkadang bisa membuat orang lain tak mengerti dirinya.

…

"Sekarang ini aku sedang ingin bersamamu. Dan jangan ingatkan aku soal Sanctuary kalau kau belum mau pulang," Kardia santai duduk di sofa dengan memeluk Milo yang  
terlelap.

"Aku mengerti tapi bukankah sebaiknya kau pulangkan Milo dulu? Kasihan dia, sampai harus jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menyusul gurunya," aku menatap Milo yang terlelap dengan sangat nyaman dalam dekapan Kardia, sedangkan Camus sendiri anak didikku ikut terlelap dalam pangkuanku.

"Kau pikir Milo akan mau pulang sendirian? Dia kesini juga karena ingin bertemu dengan Camus tercintanya. Sama seperti gurunya, yang jauh-jauh datang ke tempat dingin ini hanya untuk menemui kekasih tercintanya," Kardia tersenyum padaku, kata-katanya itu berhasil membuat pipiku panas merona. "Oh iya, mumpung anak- anak sudah tidur. Ayo, kita jarang kan menghabiskan waktu berdua?" Kardia tersenyum jahil.

Aku tidak bisa menolak, tepatnya tidak ingin menolak, tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. Setelah kami memindahkan dua anak didik kami, Kardia menggiringku menuju kamarnya.

**Normal POV**  
Kedua Saints Athena yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu memasuki kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berduaan denganmu seperti ini," Kardia merangkulkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang ramping milik Degel, tangan kanannya memainkan rambut Degel seraya ia mencium ringan bibir merah muda Degel yang membuat wajah Degel bersemu merah.

"Ya, aku tahu. Semakin banyak tugas yang membunuh waktu berdua kita," Degel mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kardia, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak lelaki berambut biru bergelombang yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

Kardia terkekeh, "tumben sekali kau bicara seakan tugas- tugas kita itu adalah pengganggu waktu berdua kita. Bukankah dulu-," perkataan kardia terhenti karena jemari lentik Degel menempel di bibir Kardia mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak lebih banyak bicara.

"Sekarang kita sedang berdua, sebaiknya lupakan saja yang lain. Dan pikirkan saja aku," wajah Degel kembali bersemu merah, menatap Kardia yang juga menatapnya.

Kardia tersenyum jahil, lalu mencium bibir Degel dengan panasnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Degel tersenyum malu seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, memerah malu.

Kecupan Kardia berpindah ke leher jenjang Degel yang putih, sehingga membuat sang pemilik mendesah, mengerang kenikmatan. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suara eranganmu," Kardia tersenyum nakal menatap wajah Degel yang memerah.

Wajah Degel terlihat malu, "kau jahil," ucapnya malu.

Kardia terkekeh, "memang begitulah aku, hehe... ayo kita mulai," ujar Kardia perlahan membuka kemeja Degel. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

Degel semakin memerah panas, "Kardia..." ucapnya pelan diiringi desahan pelan saat bibir Kardia menyentuh puting merah muda yang terpajang manis di dada bidang pemuda berambut hijau toska panjang itu.

Kardia memandang Degel, lalu mendaratkan kecupan panas di bibir Degel sambil tangan nakalnya memainkan puting merah muda yang manis milik pemuda es itu.

Kardia memojokkan Degel sehingga pemuda bersurai hijau toska itu terjatuh di ranjang, "aku menginginkanmu..." mendekat, perlahan wajah Kardia mendekati wajah Degel perlahan hingga Degel merona, benar-benar merah. Kardia juga membuka kemejanya, dan melemparnya sembarang.

Sekali lagi Kardia membuat rona merah pada wajah Degel semakin merah dengan menciumi dada bidang pemuda es itu. Menggigit puting merah mudanya dan membuat lelaki dengan surai hijau toska panjang nan lurus itu mengerang. Tangan nakal Kardia mencari, dan meraba bagian sensitif Degel, membuka celana panjang dan boxer milik Degel dan dirinya. Masih dengan tangan nakal Kardia yang tidak berhenti memainkan bagian sensitif Degel, membuat si pemilik mengerang kenikmatan.

"Ka...Kardia...!" Desahan pelan diiringi dengan keluarnya sebuah cairan dari bagian sensitif pemuda berambut hijau toska itu.

Kardia tersenyum menyeringai, ia tahu kalau Degel lebih mudah mencapai klimaks di bandingkan dengan dirinya. "Seperti yang kuperkirakan," katanya dengan senyum nakal. "Aku mulai ya, Degel," ia memeluk Degel perlahan, batang sensitif milik Kardia memasuki lubang Degel.

Degel mengerang saat batang milik Kardia sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, napasnya memburu, rona di wajahnya semakin merah.

Pelan, Kardia mendorong batangnya keluar dan masuk, membuat Degel mengerang menikmati alunan permainan Kardia. Perlahan gerakan Kardia semakin cepat, dan cepat, ia juga memburu napasnya, "Degel... aku tak bisa menahannya lagi..." disela napasnya yang memburu Kardia berbicara.

"Keluarkan...! Keluarkan di dalam tubuhku Kardia!" Degel memeluk Kardia dengan sangat erat, menikmati rasa sakit dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan. Dan matanya yang biru terbelalak merasakan cairan keluar dari batang Kardia sebagian masuk ke dalam tubuh sedangkan sebagian lagi mengalir keluar karena terlalu banyak, begitu juga dirinya bersamaan dengan erangan yang meluncur dari bibir merah muda Degel.

Degel memburu napasnya masih mendekap Kardia dengan eratnya, sesekali gemetar, membiarkan cairan itu menetes keluar dari lubang sensitifnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Degel?" Tanya Kardia membiarkan Degel tetap dalam posisinya, karena yang bersangkutannya tidak mau melepaskan dekapannya.

Degel hanya mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya sedikit lemas. Masih mendekap Kardia dengan eratnya, seakan Kardia akan menghilang dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Kardia menurunkan Degel perlahan, "istirahatlah sebentar... aku akan ambilkan minum, kalau kau mau..." Kardia tersenyum, ia memakai boxer dan celana panjangnya setelah menyelimuti tubuh Degel yang masih telanjang.

Degel hanya mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya masih lemas. Tapi ia tidak apa-apa, bangung dan mengenakan pakaiannya lengkap dengan kaus yang biasa ia pakai.

Kardia kembali dengan membawa dua gelas teh hangat, "hei. Sudah rapi ternyata..." Kardia tersenyum meletakkan dua gelas teh itu di meja dekat ranjang, mengecup ringan kening Degel dan menyambar kaus yang ada di dekatnya dan segera memakainya.

Degel tersenyum kecil, "kau memang mahir..." ucapanya lalu mendekap di dalam dada bidang Kardia.

**TAMAT**

**Kaga: akhirnya, selesai juga Sayap Es kita… hehehe disini ratingnya berubah naik menjadi M, hehehe dan juga, kayaknya ceritanya sedikit amburadul... maklum kepala Kaga juga lagi amburadul nih, gomen ne *bows*  
**

**Degel: anak durhaka! Kamu ini! *cover badai salju**

**Kaga: hiiii! Ampun ayah… etto review ya, onegai… daaaan KABUUUR! *kabur bawa kompi**


End file.
